The Starry Night - Chronicles of the White Dragon
by zully.luly
Summary: Story inspired by Run Yu The Night Immortal. A character of TV Chinese drama Ashes of love, and the book 'Heavy Sweetness, Ash-like Frost' by Dian Xian "Xiāng mì chénchén jìn rú shuāng" 香蜜沉沉烬如霜,. (English is not my first language, this is a translation of my story written in Spanish.)
1. Chapter 1

The Banquet

Since early morning, there has been agitation in the Realm. Servants entered the Empyrean Cloud Palace, carrying ornaments, curtains, cutlery, tables and several trays full of delicious treats. Tai Wei, the Heavenly Emperor, had instructed that all should be perfect for the reception he offered in honor of Long Wáng, the Dragon King, divine ruler of the Ocean Realm. Nothing could go wrong. He depended on that particular meeting to strengthen the power of his empire.

The nannies at Zi Fang Yun Palace had been given instructions for the princes to be bathed, dressed, and ready to enter the Palace exactly as the dog hour begins (19:00). This would be their first official banquet. However, they were not enough to keep an eye on the restless children.

"Why do I have to wear these stupid clothes?" Said Xu Feng. He swirled to look in the mirror at the new red robes that had been made for the occasion. "I don't want to go to that silly party. I want to play."

"It's our father's orders" Run Yu replied, adjusting the small silver crown that adorned his hairstyle."We must welcome the Dragon King's children. I have understood that they will live with us. They will be our playmates."

"I'm bored!" Said Xu Feng. "Can you do anything to distract us while the night comes?"

Run Yu came up with the idea that they should learn to drink wine.

"They'll make fun of us for being inexperienced," he said to his younger brother. "We're going to show that we're grown up and used to attending fancy parties."

At that time Xu Feng used to admire his big brother and followed him everywhere. He thought it was a good idea.

"Where are we going to find wine?" he asked.

Run Yu instructed him to follow him to the gardens and there they found Chen Hao, a servant who rested under the shade of a tree. He was drinking wine he had stolen from the kitchen. His face showed signs of drunkenness, and he would fall asleep soon.

Run Yu waited for the right moment and picked up the Chen Hao's bottle. First he gave Xu Feng a sip and then he drank as well. When the wine hit them, the children were possessed by a state of euphoria. They started giggling and running uncontrollably all around the garden.

"Catch me if you can." They shouted holding the bottle.

As the liqueur ran out, Xu Feng felt angry and had a tantrum.

"I want more!" He shouted in a distorted drunken voice.

As he raised his hands, the Phoenix child used his powers to make fire and burn a tree and the grass around it. He stood on top of the bonfire and embraced himself.

Run Yu was shocked because he had never seen his brother in flames.

"Fear not, little brother, I will save you." He said, summoning his water powers, to avoid the spread of the fire. Xu Feng, ended up in the middle of a puddle of water, wet and trembling from the cold. The tantrum increased and the boy burst into tears.

At that moment the Heavenly Empress, Tu Yao, followed by the Princes' nannies, appeared.

"Xu Er! Xu Er!" She shouted in distress.

"Your Highness!" Exclaimed the nannies. They ran and helped the prince to get up. "Are you hurt?" "What happened?" " Who ruined your clothes?" They said.

Xu Feng pointed at Run Yu and continued crying. His mother didn't give him a chance to explain what had happened, so he couldn't stop his older brother from being grounded.

"You!" said the angry Empress. "Why do you dare to harm my son?"

She grabbed Run Yu's arm without caring if she was hurting him and dragged him back to Zi Fang Yun Palace. She opened the child's bedroom door and threw him on the floor.

"You'll be confined and left without dinner."

"Mother, I didn't want to ruin Xu Feng's clothes. Ask him. I just wanted to protect him from the fire. Please don't lock me up. I love my little brother; I've never done any harm to him." Run Yu said.

"Liar!" shouted the Empress, giving the child a stare of disdain and hatred.

He crawled on the floor and held her by a sleeve. "Mother, please. Please don't leave me here. I don't like being alone," he begged, crying.

Tu Yao shoved him away from her and left the room locking the door with a spell so that the child could not escape. She also made the candles disappear, leaving the child in the darkness.

"Mother, please. Don't leave me here."

At the appointed hour, the great hall was resplendent and crowded with high-ranking Immortals and fairies. Everyone spoke animatedly. Some enjoyed criticizing the clothes and behavior of their peers, while others were sharing gossip. When the herald announced the arrival of the Empress and the Second Prince, all stood up and bowed.

"Where is Run Yu?" the Emperor asked in an irritating tone.

Tu Yao used the opportunity to distill her venom and with a feigned gesture of indignation she said to her husband, "Your son is misbehaving and I punished him. She convinced Xu Er to drink wine and then ruined his new robes with a water spell. If I didn't get there on time perhaps, he would hurt him."

"Okay then. We will tell our guests that the boy is indisposed. I'll talk to him tomorrow." said Taiwei sighing

The Emperor didn't want to start an argument with his wife. He knew the consequences of contradicting her, and he didn't want to get angry that night.

"You are a hideous woman!" He thought annoyed "If only I could get rid of you..."

But his thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the herald's announcement.

"His Majesty, the Dragon King and his honorable family!"

The crowd was surprised at the arrival of a tall, elegant and handsome gentleman. He was more stunning and imposing than the Emperor himself. Although he appeared to be young, in his eyes people could guess that he had lived for so many centuries.

His wife, Queen Su Liang, was a beautiful immortal from the Star Realm. She was an elegant lady. All around her shone a white aura, highlighting her beautiful features. She had porcelain skin, silver-colored hair, blue eyes with star reflections, and a slender silhouette.

Although the king and queen had eleven children, this time they were with the two younger ones. Prince Xiongxin Bai Sheng was 3,600 years old, as was Run Yu. Princess Luan Bai Xing was of the same age as Xu Feng, who was 2,400 years old then.

The prince and princess were physically in the human form of a 9-year-old boy and a 6-year-old girl. They have inherited the beauty and star spirit of their mother. They had fair skin, blue eyes and a brilliant aura. However, their hair was dark like their father. Despite their young age, they already had elegant demeanor and fine manners. In official events, they behaved like small adults.

Tai Wei and Tu Yao were nervously moving on their throne. They felt overshadowed by their guests and deep inside they both felt envious.

After the bows and exchanging greetings, the Emperor toasted for his guests and the bonds of friendship among their realms.

The children were placed at the second prince's table. But he was in bad mood and showed himself indifferent to them at first. After one hour He decided He was bored and had a chat with Bai Sheng.

"We live in a crystal palace at the ocean," said the son of Long Wang. "My sister can tell you many mermaid tales. They are her friends."

The girl nodded and smiled, but she remained silent observing her surroundings and the immortals gathered in the hall. Everyone murmured and gossiped about the Dragon King's family.

"The King is very powerful. He has his own court, and it is said that every dragon in the Six Realms is obeying and fearing him."

"You're right, even the Emperor feels threatened by Long Wang."

"Tai Wei envies him. The King is so handsome and youthful."

"Look at his Queen!, she is a very wise woman, as well as beautiful and fertile. She gave him eleven children. She's not like the Empress."

"The legend said that the Queen fell like a shooting star into the ocean and when Long Wáng met her, he instantly fell in love with her."

"The children are not dragons like their nine eldest brothers. They were born in the Star Realm as their mother."

"Look at them they are very serious and well-mannered for their ages."

"Oh! Poor little ones. The emperor is going to take them from their parents."

"This is how politics works. They are royal little hostages. I'm sure the Emperor has plans for them."

"The girl could be the future bride of one of the two princes."

Princess Bai Xing had been born with great telepathic powers that would develop throughout her life. For the time being, she had the ability to read minds and perceive feelings. But she was still a little girl and sometimes it was difficult for her to control her talents. She disliked being in a room full of strangers, for the weight of all that psychic energy was so overwhelming. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly to relax her mind, as her mother had instructed her, and finally managed to focus on a distant whisper, a childish voice that echoed in her head.

"Mother, please let me out of here! I promise to take care of my little brother. I don't like to be alone in the dark."

The voice belonged to a sad boy and his plea was constantly repeated in her mind and the grim feeling echoed in her soul.

"Who are you? Where are you? Can I help you?" she thought.

"Who?... Who's there?" The child's voice replied in a fearful tone, "Are you a ghost?"

"I'm a girl."

"I would like to hear the mermaids' tale." -Demanded Xu Feng, shaking the princess' sleeve.

The Second Prince's voice distracted her and the telepathic bond with the sad boy faded. She opened her eyes and looked at Phoenix angrily.

Bai Sheng noticed her sister's mood swings and asked, "Xing Er, what's the matter with you?"

"I'm very tired and my head is aching." She replied to her brother.

The boy understood his sister. He also felt so uncomfortable being observed and judged by everyone.

Then she addressed Xu Feng and said "Your Highness, tomorrow I will tell you all the stories you want. Please forgive me but I have to go."

"You are so boring. You don't even speak like an ordinary girl" Xu Feng frowned,"If my brother Run Yu was here, he would entertain me. But my mother locked him up because she says he's not feeling well."

"The voice belongs to the First Prince." She thought. "Run Yu, What a pretty name, smooth like jade."

Bai Xing smiled when she found out about the identity of the sad boy and her interest in meeting him increased. Her intuition told her that she must help him.

"In fairy tales the prince always rescues the princess from her imprisonment, but what if the princess was the one to release him?" She pondered with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"You haven't eaten or drunk anything. At least try the pomegranate cakes and stay with us." Xu Feng insisted.

The princess would have loved to tell him; she considers him a spoiled and annoying child, but she smiled at him and kindly declined the cakes. Then she went to her mother.

The girl arrived at her parent's table and stretched out her arms to the queen. She lifted her, and the girl hid her face in her silver hair.

"Mother, please help me." She said using her telepathy, "There's a lot of noise in this place. My head aches, and I can't focus with all the thoughts and feelings I am perceiving."

Su Liang and Bai Sheng were the only ones who knew about the girl's special talent. The Queen did not wish anyone else to find out that her daughter could read minds of those around her. That was an ace hidden in her daughter's sleeve, that could be useful in the future.

"Calm down, sweetheart," She said, caressing her daughter's hair.

"What's wrong with my princess?" The Dragon King asked, interrupting his conversation with Tai Wei.

Su Liang smiled, and addressed the Emperor and Empress.

"Your Majesties. Please forgive my daughter. She is young, and this is her first trip outside our realm. She is not yet used to the air breathed in the Heavenly Realm. She is feeling dizzy and tired."

"Ah! What a pity! Children get sick all the time. Such is the case of His Majesty's eldest son, Run Yu. Poor thing, he's indisposed and unable to attend the feast." Tu Yao said to Su Liang, posing as a sympathetic mother.

Bai Xing glanced at the Empress and realized that Tu Yao was a deceitful, evil woman.

"Don't worry; the Nine Stars Palace is ready for her. The nannies can take the princess there and serve her dinner, in the privacy of her bedroom." The Emperor said, smiling at the girl.

Underneath that kind expression was also hidden a darker thought.

"Little star, you'll get used to the Heavenly Realm. This will be your home for a very long time. I won't let you escape. This is my golden opportunity to join three kingdoms."

A chill ran down the princess's spine, and she was unable to decide who was more unpleasant, the Empress or the Emperor. Nevertheless, she kept her manners to make a curtsy and express gratitude.

In the Nine Stars Palace, the maidens assigned by the Emperor to take care of the princess fluttered around her trying to make her feel better with praises and attentions. The girl thanked them for their compliments and asked them to let her sleep. When she finally got alone, she slid out of bed and got dressed again. She picked up a silk bag and filled it with all the food they had brought for her.

"He must be hungry," she thought. "I just hope this boy will be nicer than his brother."

She opened a small window and could feel the evening wind on her face. She morphed into a sphere of light and left her chamber with a determined mind to rescue "The Jade Prince," as she had nicknamed him.

"Boy, can you hear me?" Bai Xing thought. "Guide me, so that I can come to you and help you."


	2. Chapter 2

2\. The Prisoner of Heaven

One thousand two hundred years earlier, on a summer night, the Empress returned to the Heavenly Realm, carrying a sleeping child with her. Tu Yao wore a triumphant smile on her face. With just one stroke, she had managed to get revenge on Su Li, the woman her husband had seduced as part of a political strategy and also had the Emperor's illegitimate son as her trophy.

While she disliked the idea of adopting the child, she believed that he might help her gain the favor of her husband and improve the situation in her marriage.

Emperor Tai Wei was at his studio in Qin Zheng Palace. He was writing an Edict.

"I hope you are happy." He said without looking up at her. "Have you brought him?"

"Yes, my Lord." She replied with a curtsy. "I ordered that the child be taken to the Houses of Healing."

The Emperor worried about his wife having hurt his son, immediately transported himself to The Houses of Healing, and looked for the Immortal Healers' Chief, Qi Huang. He was checking the child's primordial spirit.

The Emperor looked at the young water dragon with bright pearlescent scales, lying on the bed. A ray of light crossed his eyes and a proud expression reflected on his face, as he realized that his first-born had inherited the Dragon Spirit.

Since the High God created the Six Realms, the Heavenly Throne had always belonged to a dragon. Even in the Mortal Realm the human Emperors adopted this fantastic beast as their emblem. Which meant the kid was ahead of his half-brother Xu Feng, on the line to the throne. However, being an illegitimate son and knowing the ambition of the Empress, it would be hard for him to succeed his father.

"Is he injured?" Tai Wei asked, caressing his son's head.

Returning to his human form, the child resembled 6 or 7 years old. He was slender built like his mother, his hair was black and his skin was pale. He had beautiful features in which Tai Wei could identify traits similar to the boy's paternal grandfather, the former Emperor.

The doctor explained that the child was fine, but he had old scars under his horns and scales.

"Poor creature" Said Qi Huang "Someone was torturing him by ripping them out."

Tai Wei was horrified to notice the ugly scar on the left side of the child's chest, close to the heart.

"His forbidden scales have been removed!" He exclaimed. "How could his mother have treated him with such cruelty?"

Qi Huang promised to apply oil and healing spells to lessen the scars. "He is young, and his regenerative abilities are seemingly fast." He said.

"I will leave him to your care," Said the Emperor, and by placing two fingers on his son's forehead, he summoned a ray of golden light with 3,000 years of magical prowess. "From now on you are going to use your true name, Run Yu."

Two months passed and the boy woke up. The Floating Dream Pill, given to him by Tu Yao, had been working, and he didn't remember his past. The Emperor and the Immortal Lao had been responsible for hiding the truth, by introducing fake memories in his mind. Princess Su Li, his true mother, daughter of the Dragon Fish King of Lake Tai Hu, had been substituted by the memory of a humble mermaid from the Ling Po River, who had supposedly died attempting to save little Run Yu during an attack by a demonic being, which would explain all the scars on the child's body.

"May His Royal Highness, Run Yu, First Prince of the Heavenly Realm, be welcomed." Announced the herald on the day the boy was introduced to the Immortal Court.

"We greet His Royal Highness and we congratulate His Majesty on the return of His eldest son." All Immortals and fairies said, bowing in obeisance.

As time passed, the situation changed for the little prince. The Empress was responsible for removing his privileges. She spread rumors of his humble birth and made everyone aware that she adopted the child as a deed of mercy, but the true Heavenly Prince and future heir to the throne was her only child Xu Feng.

Run Yu observed with sorrow at the sudden change in the immortals that surrounded him. Although they addressed him with respect for being a royal family member, they gradually moved away, in order to avoid Tuyao's anger. The prince often wondered what had he done wrong to be rejected.

The Immortal children also did not approach him as a friend. Only his baby brother, in the shape of a 3-year-old toddler, was at his side. Run Yu attached to Xu Feng to avoid being so lonely and although his little brother's mischief caused him trouble, he managed to survive in the Heavenly Realm.

The night of the Banquet, Run Yu had been shouting for an hour. He was hoping to soften the Empress's heart, or at least that his father would send somebody to free him. However, all he had managed to do was harm his hands by beating on the door. Realizing it was pointless to continue, he shrugged in a corner of his room. His throat sore and his imagination were making him perceive ghostly shadows crawling in the darkness and the echo of a mysterious voice talking to him.

He was sad, confused, and betrayed.

"Xu Feng, why have you not defended me? Why when I want to be good, Mother punishes me? Father, you don't look for me either. So why was I brought to reside here if no one likes me?" - He thought.

"Can you hear me, boy? Guide me, so I can come to you." A little childish voice said.

Run Yu closed his eyes and cried out angrily, "Shut up. You are not real. Go out of my head now and leave me alone."

"I left the banquet to help you, ungrateful child." Bai Xing replied annoyed. "I had thought you to be different and gentler than your brother."

Run Yu stood up straight as he realized the voice was no mere imagination. There was somebody who tried to help him.

"Forgive me if I have offended you. Please don't leave me. - He said in a weeping voice, "I'm locked up in Zi Fang Yun Palace and I am cold and hungry.

"All right, but don't cry, please. Tell me the way to get there." The princess replied.

The location hasn't been so far away from her. She arrived in a few minutes, but when attempting to open the door she found it closed with a magical seal, hard for a child to unlock.

"How difficult it is to save the Jade Prince." The girl sighed, kicking the door to release her frustration.

Run Yu ran to the door upon hearing the thud. "Here I am. Could you help me out?" He said.

She attempted water magic, but it didn't work. She discarded the fire spells because they were still out of her control.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I am still a little girl, and I haven't cultivated the power to undo such a complex spell." The princess said.

The boy didn't speak, but she was able to feel his disappointment.

"Hey, do you know if there's a hole where light can get through?" asked the girl.

"There is a broken window around the corner, but it's too high. I can't climb the wall and if you're a little girl, I don't think you can reach it." Run Yu said.

"It's perfect!" Bai Xing thought as she jumped excitedly, "I'm going to surprise him."

Run Yu watched with curiosity the small sphere of light entering through the broken window. As it reached the center of the room, it kept growing into a brightness that temporarily blinded him and threw him to the ground.

The brightness diminished and a smiling girl appeared. She outstretched her hand and helped him get up.

"I'm sorry. I believe I have exceeded my dramatic entrance." she said with a playful giggle.

"I am Luan Bai Xing, daughter of The Dragon King. The Eleventh Princess of the Ocean Realm and the Princess of the Yan Yue Constellation, in the Star Realm." She introduced herself with a curtsy.

"I...I...am...Ru...Ru.." The child stutter without releasing her hand. He was captivated by the starry, deep gaze in Bai Xing's blue eyes.

"What a pretty girl!" He thought

She giggled again as she heard his thoughts. Then he blushed in embarrassment and coughed in order to break the eye contact.

"I am Run Yu, First Prince of the Heavenly Realm" He spoke with a clearer tone while bowing his head.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Jade Prince and Star Princess

Bai Xing increased the brightness of her aura to carefully inspect the Jade Prince. He was a thin, fair-skinned child with beautiful dark eyes. Although his face was swollen with tears, she noticed that he wasn't ugly. What made a strong impression on the princess, however, was the sharpness of his thoughts and the light coming from his pure soul.

Run Yu shivered slightly. He didn't know if he was nervous or if he was cold. The sudden arrival of the princess startled him. All seemed so unreal, as if he was dreaming. A growl, coming from his stomach, made him return to reality. He released the girl's warm hand, feeling embarrassed.

"How clumsy I am." He thought, "First I stuttered and then my stomach betrayed me. She'll make fun of me."

It was a funny scene. Bai Xing was unable to avoid giggling. Run Yu's cheeks blushed, and he lowered his eyes.

"Xiao Yu don't be ashamed." She patted him on the shoulder, "You're hungry. It is natural for your stomach to growl."

He asked, puzzled,"Why do you call me Xiao Yu?"

"I think it's a tender diminutive for your name." She replied smiling. "Besides, you make me think of a little fish."

"I am no fish." He replied, becoming defensive. "The term Yu, as in my name, means jade."

"All right, don't get angry. I just wanted to be nice," said the girl, raising her hands in surrender. "Tell me, what do you want me to call you? Does your family have a nickname for you?

"Oh, please forgive me. I'm not a very social person. I thought you were making fun of me." He replied with a softer tone, blushing again "I have never been given a nickname. Just call me Run Yu.

The princess was curious about the behavior of the Imperial family. It was a regular practice for parents to choose a nickname to show affection for their children.

"Run Yu, come on, let's eat!" She invited him by gently pulling his sleeve.

The princess placed the bag with food on a tea table, and he brought two cushions to sit on. She observed that the only source of light came from her aura, so with magic, she created many bright spheres, all of which she scattered throughout the room, illuminating it.

"WOAH!" exclaimed the astonished prince.

"I brought fruit, sweets, cakes, meat, fish and some vegetables. Pick what you like," she said, showing the food.

It looked delicious and he was very hungry. He served all he wanted. While he devoured his supper quickly, the princess ate slowly, savoring the food.

Bai Xing stared at him from the corner of her eye, trying to be subtle. She was astonished at how much the boy ate and yet was so thin. When he was going to catch her, the girl looked away quickly. She really wanted to talk to him. His thoughts denoted he was intelligent and had topics for a conversation, but the boy was distrustful and short of words. Maybe if she managed to lower his defenses, they could even play.

At the same time, Run Yu was inspecting Bai Xing with the intensity of his deep dark eyes. Black hair, blue eyes and perfect red lips accentuated the Princess' fair skin. He wondered about her age. She looked younger than him, but the way she talked and behaved was not like the girls he knew. She was a little lady.

"She is the very first immortal girl who approaches me in many years and is nice to me." The boy thought." I should be happy, but I can't help being doubtful of her intentions."

"It is rude to insistently stare at someone." She said, tapping him twice on the head with her wooden chopsticks. "If you have any questions, you can ask."

"Ouch!" He cried out, rubbing his head. "That's not fair. You also have been looking at me and don't deny it because I have caught you several times." He said.

"You are a clever boy." The girl said, smiling.

She lowered her head, waiting for him to tap her too. But Run Yu refused, pointing out that a gentleman never hits a lady.

"I am puzzled that you're so nice to me." He said with a serious expression. "How could you prefer to be locked in this room with me and not in the Great Hall with my brother? Did the Empress send you to spy on me? How could you listen and talk to me if you were far away? And how old are you?"

Bai Xing set aside her meal to answer the questions. Deep inside she was satisfied, for she had succeeded in making Run Yu to start the conversation.

"First, Xu Feng wasn't nice to my brother or me. He was bad-tempered because you weren't at the banquet so he ignored us for a while. To be honest, I didn't like him. I think he's a spoiled child. Second, I am not a spy. This is my first time in your realm and barely tonight I was introduced to the Empress. Third, I was uncomfortable at the party. The crowd of strangers murmured, and I didn't like being observed and judged by them. Some of them consider my brother and me odd creatures, because we don't behave like other kids. Then I got anxious and had a headache. I breathed to calm down, and I heard your voice inside my mind. I answered you, and here I am."

Bai Xing paused for a moment to ponder. She realized that this was the first time her telepathic power had reached someone at long range.

"I do understand," said Run Yu, pulling her out of her thoughts, "Though I can't decide which is worse. That they look at you as a rare creature and gossip or that they ignore you completely."

She shrugged. The two alternatives were unpleasant.

"As for your last question, I'm 2,400 years old. However, I can speak and read perfectly since I was 1,200." She explained. "My mother has learned all sorts of skills, and she has cultivated me and all my brothers since early age. But like any other child, I love to play and at times I do some mischief."

The prince gleefully smiled at her answers. He concluded Bai Xing was telling the truth, for she had not hesitated to reply. He could also recognize frankness in her eyes.

From that moment on, he was more friendly and willing to talk.

"Can I have a second pomegranate cake?" He asked with a big smile.

Gleefully, the girl nodded. She was convinced that it had been a good decision for her, to run away the tedious banquet and her chambers to meet this peculiar Prince.

After dinner, the children agreed to have their own private party. The princess quit the little lady posture and took off her shoes, to feel more comfortable. They played to chase the glowing spheres; they rolled on the floor, casted water spells, danced, waged a pillow fight and ended up jumping on the bed. They were so happy and everything made them laugh. They even treated each other more closely and agreed to nicknamed Yu Er and Xing Er.

When they got tired of playing, they just sat on the bed. She noted his hands were hurt. Gently she cleaned and healed them. Afterwards, she narrated him tales of the Ocean Realm, about the Crystal Palace and the deeds done by her father and her nine dragon brothers. Run Yu listened excitedly.

"My brother Bai Sheng and I, we are stars. We weren't born in the ocean like our eldest brothers," she explained. "When we come of age, we will return to the Star Realm to do some trials. The purpose is to complete the cultivation of our primordial spirits, and gain full control of our magic prowess. I will be assigned to Yan Yue, the constellation behind the moon. My spirit will become a Luan Bird, a starry blue phoenix. My brother will be assigned to the court of my great-grandfather Qinglong, The Azure Dragon. His spirit will become in Xióngxīn, the brightest dragon star"

Bai Xing's body began to glow and was morphed into an ethereal light being, enclosed in an iridescent crystal orb. Run Yu closed his eyes as he could not stand the glare.

"This is my Star form. When the shell hatches, my spirit will evolve. The light will shape itself into a bird, and you will be able to see the Luan." She said.

"This is awesome!" he exclaimed, "I'd like to be a star spirit like you."

"You shouldn't wish to be someone else. You are a dragon. One of the most amazing creatures that exist." the girl replied, returning to her human form. "By cultivation you will become strong and powerful like your father or mine."

The boy didn't say anything, but his eyes expressed surprise.

"I'm the Dragon King's daughter and can recognize your dragon aura." She said, "Let me see your primordial spirit."

Run Yu shuddered. The idea of showing his true form to someone else causes him fear and shame. She sensed the prince's discomfort, and she quickly changed the topic.

"It feels like time runs slowly in this room." She said

"The Empress casted a spell to slow down the hours and make my punishments last longer." he explained.

"Why did your mother ground you?" asked Bai Xing.

"She's not my real mother." Run Yu replied, lowering his gaze. "It's a long story."

The princess encouraged him to tell her. And he talked about his arrival to the Heavenly Realm, his few memories before that, and the disdain and punishment he had endured in the past years.

She listened to him attentively and felt empathy for him. She also confirmed the negative impression Tuyao and Taiwei had struck her at the Banquet Hall.

"Yu Er, from now on you must be more cautious about your actions if you want to avoid being punished." She advised him. "Your stepmother is not a nice person and Xu Feng is a spoiled child."

"My little brother is not a bad boy."He promptly said.

"But he didn't defend you. A good brother must always support you."She argued."Use your cleverness to not fall into the trap. And make Xu Feng understand that his actions cause you trouble."

The prince remained silent, considering what she was advising him. He concluded the girl was right. If he wanted to survive in the Heavenly Realm, he must be more cunning and cautious.

Bai Xing stood up. She calculated the Ox hour was about to begin (01:00 A.M.). It was time for her to leave. Run Yu saddened. He didn't want her to go.

"How long are you going to reside in the Nine Stars Palace?" He asked.

The girl sighed as she remembered the word "hostage," the immortals mentioned in the Great Hall.

"I guess I'll be a prisoner like you. I will be in the Heavenly Realm for thousands of years. We have plenty of time for play and talk."She said, "I'm pretty sure we're going to be best friends."

The child's heart burst with joy and his eyes shone. "Xing Er, do you really want to be my friend?" He asked, "Won't you change your mind tomorrow?"

"We're going to make a blood oath." The princess said, showing a mysterious sparkle in her eyes.

She took off a hairpin and pricked her forefinger and then his finger. They allowed a drop of blood to spill out. In their sweet innocence; the two children swore to be friends in hard times and in good times, forever.

A spark of light burst from their fingers and turned into a shiny thread. It tied the children's hands.

"Can you feel that power?" Bai Xing asked, without being able to release her hand.

"Yes. It feels like a tickling all over my body." He answered, "Do you believe our oath worked?" I don't know if it's usual to feel sleepy.

"I think so. I've never done one before."She whispered, "I'm drowsy too. I can hardly open my eyes.

When the light dimmed, they collapsed among the pillows scattered on the bed. Both were deeply asleep, holding hands. Then, the shiny thread became red, and it faded, binding together the children's fate.


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. The Star Queen. Part 1** \- **Fate**

The festivities were just beginning at the Empyrean Cloud Palace. However, time seemed to freeze for the Star Queen. She fervently wished for the reception to end, so she could join her daughter, but protocol demanded her presence. She had no choice but to remain at her husband's side, with a calm and gentle expression.

The Dragon King took his wife's hand and kissed it tenderly. It was obvious to him that she was worried about Bai Xing and he wanted to show her that he was close. The queen gave him her most lovely smile. He always knew how to cheer her up.

The Emperor ordered the Music Immortal to summon his best dancers, singers and musicians to start the show he had prepared for that special occasion. The audience welcomed them with enthusiasm. Xu Feng and Bai Sheng clapped as they watched in amazement. They regretted Run Yu and Bai Xing missed the fun.

Long Wang and his wife paid little attention to the performance. Both were lost in their thoughts, recalling the series of events that had brought them to the Heavenly Realm.

Su Liang was born the third princess in the starry enclosures ruled by her father Zhu Que, The Vermillion Bird of the South. Her mother was Yin Hé, the eldest daughter of Quin Long, The Azure Dragon. Her father and grandfather were two of the four Sí Xiang, the mythical guardians who ruled and protected the Regions in which the Star Realm was divided.

From her earliest years, the princess began to display her untamed fiery spirit. She was brave, tenacious, and intelligent. Her thirst to learn new things made her a curious and restless child. Her greatest desire was to explore the Six Realms and study the customs of their inhabitants. However, she was not allowed to leave her constellation alone, until she came of age. With the guidance of her parents, she learned the secrets of the Star Realm and the Cosmos. She also became fond of the Alchemy of the Spirit. She studied the Tian Dan technique (The Elixir of Heaven), consisting of meditation exercises which she practiced and perfected. This is how Su Liang cultivated her mind and developed the power of the third eye, which allowed her to perceive the aura and fate of other beings. Over the years, she became the favorite daughter of Zhu Que. The day she turned 6,400, she requested permission from her father to embody her star spirit and leave the realm.

Zhu Que would have preferred her daughter to be more obedient and accept one of her suitors. She declined, replying that she was too young to marry. Besides, she believed that none of the boys of the realm was her kindred spirit. According to legend, the love of a star is pure, passionate, and endless. These beings live millions of years and age more slowly than other immortals. That's why they don't rush to lightly surrender their hearts. They wait until they find their right mate.

The Vermillion Bird had no choice but to let her go, on the condition that the princess returns each 400 years, to regenerate her star spirit. She accepted the deal and always fulfilled it.

For the next 14,000 years, Su Liang toured the tribes and regions affiliated with the Heaven, Flower and Mortal Realms; studying their culture and acquiring knowledge. She also visited Kun Lun and was under the guidance of the Queen Mother of the West. Finally, she went the Three Islands and Ten Continents, of Supreme Clarity Heaven. This was the home of Lord Dou Mu, who became her mentor and spiritual guide for many years. Although she lacked to visit the Ocean Realm and the Demon Realm, she decided to have a break and returned to her parents' home, where she remained for another thousand years.

But destiny does not always moves in a straight line and sometimes chooses rough roads to take shape. In one of her walks along the Milky Way, the princess heard the echo of an unintelligible, deep, manly voice calling from a faraway place. She felt a sharp pang in her heart and her whole being vibrated as she perceived a mighty, brilliant aura, which attracted her like a magnet. The beloved daughter of Zhu Que, fought with all her strength, but she could not withstand it and was pulled from the sky. This was how fate led Su Liang to the Ocean Realm.

King Long Wang, the mighty Dragon God, had come to the surface of the sea and sat on the beach to behold the night sky. Ever since he was a child, he had been fascinated by the moon and stars. In the five hundred years that he had been occupying the throne of his late father, he had the habit of heading to the beach before going to sleep. Alone he meditated on the important matters of the realm. And he made decisions. The sea wind blew and swirled his long black hair. He took a deep breath. The evening had the scent of mystery. The stars were lining up to show him his fate. He closed his eyes and made a wish.

He had just turned 25,000, but he was still a young deity. Sometimes he felt very lonely and sad. He yearned for true love. In his realm there were many beautiful, virtuous and educated women, yet none fulfilled the attributes he sought in a future wife. Nymphs, mermaids, water spirits, even a couple of dragon princesses, from other kingdoms; they had tried to seduce him. But he had not taken any as his consort or concubine, because most of them only aspired to become queen, they didn't love him.

"My dear Wang Er, you inherited strength, courage and intelligence from your father. Out of me you inherited beauty and romanticism."His mother, Queen Dowager Mazu, always told him."It is imperative that you choose a companion and establish a family. I want many grandchildren to pamper them. I dislike seeing you alone."

His thoughts faded when he saw the glow of a shooting star coming towards him. To his astonishment it took on a feminine form before falling into the sea. He had heard several tales of the Star Realm, but had never seen any of its inhabitants up close. Touched by curiosity, he went after the star spirit and pulled her out of the water. He gently laid her on the beach. He was breathless as he gazed at the beautiful, radiant Su Liang. He shook his head in disbelief, smiling as he remembered the wish he had made minutes earlier. He wished the stars for a bride.

The princess coughed repeatedly. The taste of salty water had sores her throat. She opened her eyes but was unable to distinguish the face of the immortal who had rescued her. She was dizzy. The fall impact had been severe. She raised her hand to touch her head and groaned. Her all-body ached. Her clothes were wet and cold.

"Liuxing!Shooting star!"Long Wang exclaimed, placing his fingers on the girl's forehead, "Calm down, you're safe. I'm going to make you feel better."

Su Liang shivered at the sound of the man's voice. She thought she had heard it before. When the stream of healing magic flowed through her body, her heart pounded, and her cheeks turned pink. She sensed the Dragon God's spirit and recognized the powerful aura emanating from him.

"You were the one who made me fall!" she said, adjusting her sight and looking at him with a shocked expression. The young man's dark eyes allowed her to glimpse that they were meant to meet and be mates. The revelation overpowered her and she fainted.

He held her in his arms and carried her to the Crystal Palace at the bottom of the ocean. He made his way with a brisk pace down the corridor leading to the Dowager Queen's quarters. All the subjects he met on his way curiously looked at the foreign young woman, but he was the King and he had no obligation to explain them except to his mother. He accommodated the princess in a room next to Mazu's and called the Court Doctor. After checking her, he told her that the damsel was not hurt, but her starry spirit was weak and required her to rest.

The Queen listened attentively to her son's short story and she thought that his meeting with the star lady was quite romantic. She offered to take care of the princess and chose a group of her trusted maidens to assist her. She had a hunch; the pretty girl would be her future daughter-in-law.

Long Wang used to visit the princess each morning, at the end of the Dragon's period (9:00). He yearned to see the sparkle of her blue eyes. Each time he opened the door, he was hoping to find her awake. He approached the bed and sat next to the girl, where he spent some time reading poems to her. The fire spirit of the star was attracting him with such might. Many times he was tempted to kiss her red lips, yet he never dared to do so, for he feared losing control and letting himself be carried away by desire. He was satisfied with just stroking her silver-colored hair, or kissing her white hands.

Mazu joyfully observed each morning's tender scene. She knew her son liked the girl, but it became frustrating after two weeks and Su Liang still remained unconscious. The Queen wanted to help her son. She advised him to think about the star and summon her soul to Dreamland before going to sleep. So that he could find out who was the girl.

"Liuxing, Liuxing!" The King called her before he fell asleep.

On that night, the princess' soul attended Long Wang's call. She was transformed into a bright vermillion feathered bird. He introduced himself in his dragon form. That first encounter was not like he expected. She was angry and unwilling to talk to him. She considered him a kidnapper. The truth was that she feared losing her precious freedom.

As the dream meets were more frequent, the King gained the star's trust through gentle words. Gradually she gave in and relaxed. And so they were able to communicate and acquaint themselves.

After a few months, their innocent dreams acquired a more sensuous shade. The princess could not deny the attraction that the Dragon King wielded on her. Besides, it was predestined, that he would be her life-mate. Their souls and primordial spirits burned with desire. When he revealed his love to her, Su Liang's soul did not reject him and agreed to be his wife. In that land of dreams and illusion, they indulged themselves to demonstrate their love in so many ways. While in the real world, they would not be allowed to do so until they were married.

"Su Su, dawn is coming and I don't want to wake up. I miss you so much when I am awake," he said in desperation, as he caressed her face. "Six months have passed, and you remain lost in deep sleep. I fear I will never succeed in loving you under daylight."

"Wake up, lazy dragon." She said in a soft voice, tapping him on the forehead. "Your soul cannot linger in this paradise of dreams. You must protect and rule your realm. Focus on your task. I promise you I will wake up in three days."

The dream ended with a passionate kiss, which was sealed in the King's mind and spirit.

That day he woke up, determined to meet Su Liang's father. He could not fly to the Star Realm, but he was sure his godfather, The Heavenly Emperor, could make the Vermillion Bird descend from his household.

"Come on, girls." The Queen whispered to her maidens, holding out a scroll, her son had given her upon his return. "We have a lot of work to do. The wedding of Wang Er and the princess will be in five months."

The maidens approached and she showed them the marriage contract signed by Zhu Que, Long Wang and Emperor Ling Yu.

"I need you not to leave the princess alone. You must keep an eye on her day and night. As Soon as she wakes up, you'll call me." The Queen said.

Su Liang fulfilled her promise and woke up on the appointed day, right at the beginning of the Dragon period (7:00). Mazu was the first to welcome her. The maidens soon bathed and dressed her, according to the Queen Dowager's orders.

Two hours later, the King received the good news. Long Wang was pleased to meet his fiancée. She was standing by a large window, staring in awe at the colorful fishes and small sea creatures swimming outside the Crystal Palace. She was wearing a dark blue silk dress and her silver hair was decorated with small golden sea stars. Pearl earrings and necklace were part of the outfit the Queen Dowager had made for her. A mermaid passed by the window, attracted by the brightness of the princess. Su Liang greeted her, waving the hand.

"Su Su!" He said, wrapping his strong hands around the young woman's small waist.

The princess smiled as she heard his voice. Since he entered the room, she had sensed his aura, but she waited for him to make the first move. She turned and noticed he was taller and more handsome than the images she had seen in her dreams. "Wang Er!" she exclaimed, raising her white hand to rub his cheek. They both shuddered at the touch. It was their first caress in the real world.

The Queen Dowager and her maidens watched the scene, looking through a secret window. Mazu sighed as his son leaned over to kiss the princess. She would like to clap, but that would have exposed her hiding place.

As spring came, the Crystal Palace sparkled. The Imperial family, the Star and Ocean Realms' courts, witnessed the magnificent wedding ceremony of Su Liang and Long Wang. The Emperor gave them his blessing and toasted for the happiness of the newlyweds.

After the wedding feast, Su Liang walked out of the Great Hall, accompanied by her mother Yin Hé. She had to prepare for the bedding ceremony. Everyone acclaimed her upon leaving, and the new Queen of the Ocean blushed.

Long Wang spent some more time at the party, listening to his godfather's advice and tolerating the jokes of the Heavenly Princes Lian Chao, Tai Wei and Dan Zhu.

"The Ren Dan or couple cultivation should not be a frivolous act. Lust does not wait, a whim does not wait, but true love knows how to wait." Mazu said, rescuing his son from his friends.

She hurriedly escorted him out of the Great Hall and gave him a hug. As she approached his ear, she whispered, "Wang Er, you already waited too long. Go now with your wife and practiced sexual alchemy. I want grandchildren!"

Long Wang nodded embarrassedly and said goodbye to his mother by kissing her forehead.

The Dragon King and his Star Queen made a solid marriage based on love, respect and trust. Their descendants were many indeed. Nine dragon princes were born at 1,500 year intervals each. All were intelligent, healthy and strong children. Su Liang worked hard on their education and Long Wang trained them in various disciplines. While his tender grandmother, engaged in pampering them. Their names were Qiú Niú, Yá Zi, Cháo Feng, Pú Láo, Suan Ní, Bì Xì, Bì An, Ba Xià and Chi Wen.

However, the Ocean's Royal family was not yet complete.

The years passed by and the six realms were disturbed by a sudden event. War unleashed between the Heavens and the Underworld. Ling Yu's and Yancheng's King's armies clashed on the limits of the River of Forgetfulness. It was bloody battle. The Emperor was seriously wounded and died. His heir, Lian Chao, The Dragon of Light, was an outstanding warrior and endured several days in the fight against the Demon Realm. Tai Wei longed for his father's throne and plotted a secret alliance with the Demon King of Gucheng, who provided him with the resources to wound Lian Chao and cast him into the waters of the River of Forgetfulness. He was never seen again, so everyone assumed he was dead. Dan Zhu, the Third Prince, discovered the scheme and saved his eldest brother. He healed and hid him so that no one could hurt him. But he was afraid of his second brother and never dared to expose him to the Immortal Council. So the reign of Emperor Tai Wei, the Golden Dragon, began.

"May the Great God have mercy on the Six Realms!" Mazu exclaimed, when she heard the news. "Tai Wei isn't as honest as his father or his elder brother. I am sure he had arranged for our friends to die in order to seize the throne."

"Mother, be cautious. You don't know who might be listening."Long Wang reprimanded her, placing a sound barrier in his studio as protection."Ling Yu was my godfather, and I loved Lian Chao like a brother, however they are no longer with us. Of the Emperor's two living sons, Tai Wei is the only dragon, eligible to rule. His half-brother Dan Zhu is a fox."

"Well, if the condition for being Heavenly Emperor is having dragon spirit, we have nine skillful and strong princes." The Dowager Queen said, cross-armed.

"I have no ambition to seize the Heavenly Realm, or to place one of my children on a throne that doesn't belong to him." The Dragon King said, with a stern expression. "The only thing that matters to me is preserving the sovereignty of our Realm and keeping the peace."

Su Liang was quietly observing the discussion. She did not trust Tai Wei either. Since the first time she saw him; she has perceived his greed and dark aura. But she would not say it out loud, not to encourage her mother-in-law's suspicions.

"I agree with my husband. Our duty is to look after the welfare of our family and our citizens."The Star Queen spoke, in a conciliating tone."Dear Mazu, my dragon children are not fated to rule Heaven. As Tai Wei cannot be accused without proof of the crime, I consider the wisest way to act is not meddling in Heavenly Realm affairs. We will respect the new Emperor and socialize with him only during official events."

Mazu bit his lower lip, but she had to admit her son and daughter-in-law were right.

Long Wang and Su Liang resolved to work harder than ever before on strategies to renew the greatness and wealth of the Ocean Realm. Ruling with equity and wisdom, they managed to unite their domains and brought peace among their banner men, the Sihai Long or guardians of the four seas: Ao Kuang in the East, Ao Qin in the South, Ao Run in the West and Ao Shun in the North.

Ocean military power was also strengthened. The princes were in charge of enlisting and training a powerful army, made up of sea creatures and aquatic spirits.

To complete the Dragon King's Good Fortune Season, Lord Dou Mu showed up at the Crystal Palace and foretold the birth of Bai Sheng and Bai Xing.

"My children, I bring you words of joy." She greeted, with enigmatic expression.

"Master! What an honor to have your visit," exclaimed Su Liang, on her way to meet her, followed by Long Wang.

Dou Mu approached the Queen and placed a hand on her flat belly. Looking into her eyes, she said to her, "You will conceive two stars to bring light into the six realms. A boy will come first and 1,200 years later, a girl will be born. The prince will be a symbol of loyalty, strength and nobility. He will become the right hand of a mighty leader. The princess will be a symbol of peace, balance and prosperity. She will assist in founding a new dynasty. Your role as parents is to ensure their cultivation since birth, providing them with all the knowledge, skills and means they need to fulfill their fate. Kindness, beauty and tenderness must go together with strength and intellect."

Destiny was once again weaving its web of threads. Thus a spy, inside Long Wang's court, heard the prophecy, and without delay conveyed to his Master.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. The Star Queen

Part 2 - The Imperial Invitation

The Emperor's spy network swept through the Six Realms. Tai Wei had eyes and ears upon the main courts, clans, and tribes. Thus, he could know who was loyal to him, who were possible allies and who was a threat.

All those precautions had a purpose. Tai Wei's position was hanging on a thread. He had no descendants and that made him weak. For an Emperor, it was of vital importance to have a suitable wife and to secure a son to preserve his dynasty. If he had married Flower Goddess Zi Fen, perhaps he would already have many children, but love was of minor importance for someone who sought power.

Princess Phoenix Tuyao was attractive, cunning and shared his same ambitions. By marrying her, he secured both political support and military strength from The Bird Tribe. Unfortunately, she was not fertile. Her first pregnancy was miscarried and, after several years of trying, the Empress had not become pregnant again. The Immortal Council advised Tai Wei to choose concubines, so his lineage could continue. Tu Yao, fought like a tiger to impede it. She had declared war on any female who dared slip into her husband's bed. Some young women were innocent victims of the Emperor's lust, yet could not save themselves from the vengeful Empress.

The very first time his spies brought him news from the Ocean Realm, the Emperor grew restless. Long Wang had everything he wanted. The King had consolidated his position as the Supreme Dragon God. His kingdom was wealthy and his armies were mighty. His nine sons were strong, and his intelligent and beloved wife was his chief advisor. In addition, his marriage had granted him an alliance with the Star Realm.

Tai Wei considered him a threat to his empire and resolved to keep an eye on him. He feared the Dragon King would discover the scheme he had used to seize the throne and that he could rebel against him, to avenge Lian Chao's murder.

Eventually, the Emperor's paranoia subsided. The latest account of his spy in the Ocean Realm made him smile with malice. He read Dou Mu's prophecy for the third time and thought it was time to put the Dragon King on his possible allies list. Those marvelous star spirit children would be useful for him to embark upon unifying the Six Realms. All he had to do was to increase his watch on the Ocean Realm to be aware of their birth and development.

The Sheng Jing Court gate suddenly opened. The document he held in his hands disappeared. Tai Wei hid behind the bookshelves, so he could peep more closely at his prey.

Su Li, the Dragon Fish Tribe Princess, walked to the shelf near his hideout. Her human shape was like a 16-year-old girl and her features were similar to those seen on Zi Fen.

As he smelled the girl's perfume, his lust awoke and he licked his lips in advance. He was aroused by the scent of innocence and the thrill of doing something dangerous. She was the centerpiece of his twisted strategy game. Run Yu's future mother.

3,601 years passed...

The Emperor was reading the news of the Ocean Realm.

Su Liang, Mazu and the star children were spending a season at the palace of the Eastern Sea King, Ao Kuang. His wife, Queen Ming Zhu, was Long Wang's little sister. She had invited them to celebrate her third son Ao Bing's 2,100th birthday.

The little prince was a beautiful dragon child, looking like a five-year-old mortal. His skin was fair, his hair, eyes and horns were blue and in his forehead there was a light blue mark resembling a wave.

Since the first day, Ao Bing has shown his affection for his cousin Bai Xing. The kid became the princess's shadow. He was always with her and wanted to play only with her.

Tai Wei pursed his lips and frowned. He was getting bored, for most of the report recounted in detail the children's games and a few insignificant talks from adults. Until one paragraph put him on alert.

"Prince Ao Bing has, several times, voiced his intention to marry the Star Princess, when they come to age. The child's family is interested in a future marriage. Also, Princess Xiao Tian from the Mermaids Tribe was introduced to Bai Sheng. The girl's parents hope her to be the Star prince's friend."

"I can't wait for those children to become teenagers." Tai Wei thought, clenching his fist. "As they get older, marriage proposals will arrive. I'm not going to let Long Wang give them to anybody else."

The Emperor canceled his official appointments for that day. He hastily left Qin Zheng Palace and locked himself in the Heavenly Realm's Legal Library. He looked through all the shelves until he found the bamboo roll labeled "Imperial Wardship Law."

In ancient times it was common for the children of a noble family to be sheltered by the Emperor or another higher rank family, to be raised for a time. The practice varied. It was done voluntarily, for example, to help future heirs as part of their education to learn the customs of other realms. Sometimes marriage contracts stipulated that the boy or girl should be moved into his or her fiancé's family household and welcomed as wards, so that they could grow up alongside their future spouse. It could also occur involuntarily, the "ward" being actually a hostage, who had been brought by force, as a method for balancing power between kingdoms, or compelling his or her family to behave properly and prevent them from rebelling against the Emperor.

Tai Wei stepped out of the library pensive. He was figuring out the best way to get Bai Sheng and Bai Xing into custody, without causing a war against the Ocean Realm. The Law granted him the power to take them by force, but hopefully Long Wang would agree voluntarily.

Run Yu and Xu Feng's laughter interrupted his train of thought. They were playing nearby. He realized he had not seen his children for the past two months.

"Father!" Xu Feng exclaimed, rushing towards him with a cheerful face. "You came for us."

The Emperor nodded and he smiled happily. When his second son came closer, he caressed his head, as if he was a pet. He looked up and noticed Run Yu. His eldest son stood a few steps behind Xu Feng, watching in silence. His big dark eyes were very similar to his. He was looking at him intently, and Tai Wei felt embarrassed. The child was very clever, and undoubtedly he guessed his encounter with them was a mere coincidence.

"Good morning father." The boy greeted, clasping his hands and bowing respectfully.

Run Yu was surprised to feel the Emperor's arms around him. It was unusual for his father to show him affection. The boy closed his eyes and held on to Tai Wei, to retain, a few seconds, that happy moment.

The Emperor found the perfect solution in this long, warm embrace.

"I will persuade Long Wang to give me the prince and princess to be the friends of my sons. We both benefit from an alliance between realms." He thought savoring in advance his triumph. "I am sure the three princes will eventually form brotherly ties. Bai Sheng will be trained to be the next Prime Minister. As for little Bai Xing, she will grow up with my children and she will learn to love them. I am confident the Dragon King will not refuse, if I grant my heir as his daughter's future husband. At the end I am assisting the prophecy to be fulfilled."

The Emperor placed Run Yu next to Xu Feng. He caressed their cheeks and looked at them closely. He had no idea who to appoint as his heir. He still considered himself young to make that decision. The High God's Law recognized Run Yu, his only dragon son, to succeed him. But Tu Yao insisted that he must honor a foolish promise he made to her when Phoenix had not yet been born. In that moment he would wish Xu Feng to be a girl in order to make everything easier.

"They're still children. I have plenty of time to decide who will be the Crown Prince and the Princess' future husband." He thought.

Tai Wei smiled once again at his sons and chose to reward them with his company. He grabbed them by the hand and led them to Winter Land. There, the fairies had invented a dessert made of the snow from the mountains, honey and fruits. His children were very happy, and he thought it was not so bad to play the father role from time to time.

A week later, Tai Wei implemented his plan. He showed up at the Crystal Palace carrying two chests filled with treasures and a big bottle of the best Moutai, distilled in Heaven. He shut himself up in the study with The Dragon King and conversed for a long time, trying to convince him to accept his offer.

Long Wang was clever and aware of Tai Wei's calculating nature. He knew the Emperor was plotting something big. His sudden interest in Bai Sheng and Bai Xing was suspicious about him. He concluded Tai Wei was aware about the prophecy. The Dragon King chose to play the game and find out how far he could go.

"As I told you, I want to god-father your children like my father did with you. I've noticed that my sons are growing up very lonely. They need friends their age." Tai Wei said, watching the goldfish swimming near the window. He drew a long sigh and then turned to face the Dragon King. "Do you remember when my brothers, you and I were buddies?"

"Yes, I do remember well. Those were good times." Long Wang replied showing his nostalgic smile. "We had a youth full of adventures and challenges. Lian Chao led the magic treasure hunts, you were the strategy planner, I was the warrior on the team and Dan Zhu was the Knight who saved helpless damsels. But you always managed to steal the fox's girlfriends. Since then, you have been a charming rascal."

Tai Wei burst out laughing. He was in a good mood. He poured a tenth glass of liquor to toast to the memories. He liked to play the nostalgia card, because it was an infallible way to soften hearts.

Tai Wei burst out laughing. He was in a good mood. He poured his tenth glass of liquor to toast to the memories. He liked to play the nostalgia card, because it was an infallible way to soften hearts.

"Well, those kinds of adventures are the ones I'd like the four children to have." He said, with a red face. The liquor was already taking effect.

"As a reminder, I was a teenager when my father sent me to the Heavenly Realm. Sheng Er and Xing Er are still children. They still need their mother and me." The Dragon King replied. "Perhaps in a few years I will consider accepting your offer."

The Emperor pursed his lips, a sign suggesting he was holding his anger. He hated Long Wang not being caught in his game. The Dragon King cast calmness. He was a worthy opponent.

"Tell me what you would do if you were me. Would you venture to separate Tu Yao from her little Xu Feng and send him to my realm? Would you be willing to give me your first child?" Long Wang asked, pouring his first glass of Moutai.

"Of course, I do know you well, and I would be greatly honored if my sons lived in your realm. I trust you and Su Liang to be excellent mentors for them." Tai Wei quickly answered.

Despite the Emperor's efforts, Long Wang declined his request. He told him he would discuss it with his wife and give him an answer the following week.

At last, Tai Wei removed his friendly mask. He rose from his chair, and then tapped his hanfu's sleeve with an arrogant attitude, ending the conversation. He opened the door to leave, but soon stepped back

"I understand your children are very young; I don't plan to take them as hostages. As a friend, I would prefer you to cooperate. I would not wish to call upon the Imperial Wardship Law." He said, sending a subtly threat. "Please tell your wife my invitation's main purpose is to strengthen friendship in our realms and especially keeping peace. I am sure she will understand."

Alone in his studio, Long Wang took a deep breath. He poured his second glass of liquor and swallowed it. His gaze lingered at the window, caught in his thoughts.

About half an hour later, the door opened and he lifted his head to look at Su Liang. She had returned from the Eastern Sea. Mazu and the children would arrive in a few more hours.

"I hope I didn't bother you," she said with a smile. Her eyes rested on the wonderful gifts laid in his studio.

The King approached and held her hand. He pulled his wife to him and kissed her desperately. The Queen's heart warned something wasn't right.

"Wang Er, what's wrong?" She asked, still hugging him.

The king gently parted her and said, "You better take a seat."

Su Liang sobbed when she heard about the Emperor's intentions. She knew the children wouldn't be with her forever, but it tore her heart at the thought of being separated from them so soon.

"Su Su, I don't know what to do." The King said, troubled, "I don't want to send them so young to the Heavenly Realm. But if I refuse, he will apply the law to seize them from us. If I choose to fight for them, much blood will be shed. According to the prophecy the children shall bring light to the Six Realms, not war."

"You are an honorable and fair man. You always think about the well-being of your family as well as all our subjects," she replied, wiping her tears away. "We must find out a diplomatic and effective strategy to deal with this situation."

They agreed not to tell the family about it, particularly the children, so that they wouldn't worry. During the night, while her husband slept, Su Liang conjured up a magic seal to prevent Bai Xing from reading their minds. The child still had certain restrictions on her abilities and even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to break her mother's spell.

The Star Queen was in deep meditation for 72 continuous hours. The Third Eye opened, and she could glimpse possible futures. Her mind worked day and night, analyzing the positive and negative aspects of each one. Nevertheless, her children's journey to the Heavenly Realm seemed inevitable.

The week was getting shorter. Long Wang finally sought the help of Lord Dou Mu. The reply he got, made him feel hopeless.

"Your children's time in the Ocean is running out. Stars must shine in the sky and not remain hidden in the depths." She spoke impassively. "Their cultivation's second phase has begun."

"So it means we should allow them to be taken by Tai Wei?" The Dragon King asked.

Dou Mu had compassion upon the King's gloomy expression. She decided to give him one little hope.

"A move is no reason to give them up completely." She said with a smile. "You and Su Liang are their parents and you have the right to look after their welfare."

Long Wang figured out what to do. He thanked Lord Dou Mu and returned to his realm, to inform his family of the events and the decision he had made.

"Bai Sheng and Bai Xing will go to the Heavenly Realm." The King said. His statement puzzled Mazu and the nine princes. "We're going to play by our own rules. If the Emperor wants the children, he must accept our conditions. We won't give him the opportunity to apply the law."

"That snake won't have my grandchildren!" Mazu exclaimed, hitting the nearest cabinet. "I shall go to war and die defending them."

The nine dragon princes supported their grandmother. They were also ready to seize arms and fight.

"There shall be no war." The Queen said, raising her voice. "This is not easy, I know, but this is a sacrifice we all have to do, for them to accomplish what Lord Dou Mu foretold."

Long Wang dismissed the assembly and headed to meet Tai Wei.

For the Emperor his victory was bitter as he must sign a contract accepting all the terms imposed by the Dragon King and the Star Queen. Everything turned out differently than originally intended, but the children would at least live in the Heavenly Realm until they came of age. He had to admit Long Wang was a strong rival when deciding to play politics. He preferred to have him as an ally.

Bai Sheng was in a dream state. He read for a second time the invitation His Majesty, The Emperor, had sent. He was very thrilled. An Ambassador had arrived at the Palace. His father had summoned him and his sister to the Throne Hall. They knelt when the herald addressed them by name and delivered the Imperial Edict.

"When his father was a teenager, Emperor Ling Yu invited him to the Heavenly Realm. He was a friend and fellow student of Tai Wei and his brothers. This was a good learning experience for him. It was a cross-cultural exchange between realms." Their mother explained.

To the prince, it was an opportunity to travel elsewhere and make new friends.

The princess wasn't as excited about it as her brother. She didn't want to leave her family.

"Why doesn't the Emperor send his children down here? We could play and study for a while and then they could return to their home." Bai Xing said, frowning. "I read there is an amulet that opens magical doorways and allows you to go anywhere in seconds."

Su Liang smiled and thought it would be easier if adults kept the children's simple and practical thought.

She held her daughter's hand and said, "My dear, we don't have time to look for that amulet, therefore you must live with the Princes in the Heavenly Realm. The good news is that we will visit you at any time and eventually you will return home. The Emperor is building a palace for both of you. We will send your maids, teachers and loyal servants, so you won't be with strangers."

"Xiao Xing, there's still a year until we leave. Think about the fact our parents wouldn't let us go if it wasn't good for us." Bai Sheng intervened, attempting to cheer up his sister "It's a good deal. There's nothing to worry about."

The girl remained quiet, chewing her bad mood. No matter how hard her parents and brother tried to sweeten her ears, she wasn't convinced.

Later, after being alone with her brother, she said, "Xiao Sheng, I'm afraid. There is something wrong with this invitation. I can sense our parents' sorrow, nǎinai's anger and the disapproval of our elder brothers. Besides, it is unusual for everyone to have a magic seal preventing me from reading their thoughts."

Bai Sheng was no fool. He had also noticed certain strange behaviors among the family, but he did not want to worry his sister. He hugged her and said, "As long as we are together everything will be fine. Trust me."

For the Immortals, a year is like a sigh, so the date rapidly came. The parting was more dramatic than all had imagined.

The nine princes adored their little siblings, but they had promised they wouldn't show sadness to make the children feel better. Although Chao Feng possessed the strongest temper, he was first to be torn. Crying, he grabbed his little sister and refused to let her go. Long Wang was obliged to rescue the poor girl. It was the same drama, when Bì Xì said farewell to Bai Sheng.

Mazu knelt down and called them to get close to her. She gave them many little kisses on their cheeks. She cuddled them in her arms and rocked them like babies.

"I love you so much. You'll always be my little stars." She said unable to stop crying.

"We love you too, nǎinai (grandmother)" Said Bai Xing gently, wiping away the Queen Dowager's tears.

"Don't be sad. We will visit you often." Bai Sheng said, "Xiao Xing and I are brave and we will represent our Realm with honor."

Mazu regained her composure and urged a maid to bring her a wooden box. Inside was a golden necklace with a sea shell pendant, which she gave to the princess. She hugged her and whispered in her ear. "If you are in trouble, blow gently on the seashell. Your older brothers will be there to help you."

Finally, at the gates of the Crystal Palace, they bid farewell to a multitude of subjects who had come from all regions of the kingdom.

The Dragon King held Bai Sheng by the hand and the Star Queen grabbed Bai Xing as well. The four traveled to the Heavenly Realm as beams of light. As they were ascending, the princess looked at how wide the world outside the Ocean Realm was. Her mom was right; there were many new places to visit.

At Heaven's gates, the little girl froze and brought a hand to her heart. She was overwhelmed by a mixed feeling of excitement and fear. She was short of air and squeezed the queen's hand to feel safe. In her mind she heard Su Liang's soft voice saying.

"Darling, calm your mind and breathe as I have taught you."

The audience's ovation caused the Star Queen to react. She brushed aside her memories and returned to reality. The show and the banquet were finally over. Su Liang looked at his son and found him resting his head on the table, he was already asleep. The tiger period (03:00) had begun. It was time to head to the Nine Stars Palace and join Bai Xing.


End file.
